maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Avaturd / CSiCarly
Avaturd / CSiCarly '''is the first episode of MAD Season 1, and the first overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Avaturd: To learn more about the Na'vi, Jake Smelly must disguise himself as one of them. CSiCarly: The CSI: Miami group gets paired up with Carly, Sam, and Freddie from iCarly to solve the mystery of a dead body. Segments #Opening Scene #[[Avaturd|'Avaturd']] (Movie Parody of Avatar) #Animated Marginals segment (note that the Keyboard Cat's music was played during this) #Houston we have a Poo Poo (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Bieber Bowl (Ad Parody of Justin Bieber) (Ad Parodies segment) #Little Kid giving tree a tattoo (Animated by Mike Wartella #Rejected Transformers (Rejected segment) (Parody of Transformers) #Ra-''pun''-zel (Cartoon) (Animated by Don Martin/cyber chicken) #Zombi (Movie Parody of Disney's Bambi) (Ad Parodies segment) #Celebrity Birthdays (TV Parody of SpongeBob SquarePants,'' Tom & Jerry, and Disney's ''the Suite Life on Deck) #Ponzi-Poly (Spoof on Charles Ponzi ''/ Game Parody of ''Monopoly) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Where's Lady Gaga? (Where's Lady Gaga? segment) (Book Parody of Where's Waldo? ''/ Parody of Lady Gaga) #Pumpkin Head Surgery (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Bomb (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Supervillians for your Health (Supervillains for your... segment) #[[CSiCarly|'CSiCarly']] (TV Parody of ''CSI: Miami and iCarly) #5-second cartoon #1 - (from Avaturd) Keyboard Cat continues playing his keyboard. (5-second Cartoon segment) #Credits #5-second cartoon #2: (from Rejected Transformers) "Rentar, the Low-Budget Affordable Transformer" (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *The series first aired on September 6, 2010 with this episode, which means this is the series premiere. *This is the first episode of MAD to have three Mike Wartella segments, the first time iCarly and the Smurfs appeared, the first episode of MAD to have 20 segments, and this is the first appearance of the Where's Lady Gaga? segment, the Rejected segment, and the Super-Villains for your... segment. *Bart Simpson from the Simpsons appears in the Where's Lady Gaga? segment. *In "Houston, we have a Poo Poo," the stars spell out "Eat at Joe's," a standard WB cartoon gag. *This is the only appearance of the Celebrity Birthdays segment. *In Zombi, the movie is part of Fawn of the Dead which is a parody of Dawn of the Dead. *In the movie parody segment, Avaturd, characters from M&M's, Blue from Blue's Clues, Papa Smurf from the Smurfs, Keyboard Cat, and Grover from Sesame Street all had cameos. *In Zombi, the hunter was wearing clothes similar to Elmer Fudd from Looney Tunes. *At the very end of the first episode of MAD, there were two 5-second cartoons instead of just one. The next episodes of MAD and every other that follows only have one instead of two. Voices *Diedrich Bader - Restaurant Worker, and Celebrity Birthdays Announcer *Hugh Davidson - Miles Quartich, Hunter, and Joe Williams *Larry Dorf - Parker Selfridge, Freddie Benson, Rejected Transformers Announcer, Bobby Johnson, and Dad *Julia McIlvaine - Calleigh Duquesne, Bambi, and Susan *Rachel Ramras - Carly Shay, Dr. Grace Augustine, Pumpkin, Mom, and Flower *Kevin Shinick - Jake Smelly, Horatio Caine, Bieber Bowl Announcer, Where's Lady Gaga? Announcer, Zombi Announcer, Sinestro, and Papa Smurf *Cree Summer - Neytiri, Sam Puckett, and Thumper *Gary Anthony Williams - Mr. T, Prince Charming, Tree, and Walter Simmons Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes